


Words

by starwarshowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarshowell/pseuds/starwarshowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil just really loves dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be like in phil's perspective and he just really loves dan and wants to write about it but can't find the right way to do it  
> (this is a short little thing i wrote one day and idk i thought i'd share it. it's just a short little blurb, nothing more, hope you enjoy!)

sometimes you just want to write and write and write and write and words swirl around in your head making little sentences with jumbled up words that don’t quite make sense, but your hand doesn’t move and you can’t form coherent thoughts and you hate it because you want nothing more than to perfectly describe the color of his eyes, and how you get lost in them, even if it’s through a computer screen. you want to describe his voice and how you could listen to it for hours, and how you love the big long waffley rants he goes on sometimes about things that make him happy, which just brings you back to his eyes, because they sparkle with pure happiness, and his smile is huge and his laugh is genuine, and you also want nothing more than to describe those perfectly. because he deserves nothing but perfect. not just any words can describe how painfully cute that dimple is, and how happy his smile makes you. they have to be perfect, because nothing else will do him justice. and your brain tumbles and throws words around and the perfect description of golden brown eyes comes to mind but in the two seconds its taken you to pick up a pencil or open your laptop, you’ve forgotten. and maybe that’s because those words weren’t perfect. because maybe, just maybe, there aren’t any words to accurately describe the beauty that you find in this boy that you are head over heels in love with, and maybe no words that exist do him justice. and maybe your thoughts about him are meant to be just that - thoughts that aren’t meant to be on paper, just jumbled up, floating around in your brain


End file.
